


Gagnant

by KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Discord: Poulécriture, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Walking In On Someone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: Il était prêt à voir un de ses amis dans cette douche. Ou bien Lily. Une situation gênante l'attendait sûrement, mais ce serait surmontable.Que nenni.Ce n'était ni Peter qui aurait surmonté sa peur et encore moins Lily qui aurait décidé qu'un bain de minuit serait approprié.C'était Sirius qui avait apparemment oublié leur arrangement.C'était James qui avait apparemment décidé qu'il méritait de se détendre avec un longue journée.C'était Snape qui avait apparemment– non, il ne savait pas ce que Snape foutait là.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Poulécriture





	Gagnant

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Lupin" ! (Oui, bon, j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées)  
> C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Harry Potter, soyez indulgents :)

Si un jour on avait dit à Remus qu'il se retrouverait dans une telle situation, il aurait ri. Il aurait ri si fort en fait, qu'il s'en serait probablement cassé une côte ou deux. Et en tant que loup-garou, ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire, se casser des os.

(Cela lui était bien évidemment arrivé, surtout lorsque durant des pleines lunes, James, sous sa forme d'animagus, lui rentrait _malencontreusement_ dedans à pleine vitesse, juste parce que la veille il avait refusé de le laisser copier ses devoir de potion. James, rancunier ? _A peine_.)

En fait, il aurait probablement préféré se casser quelque chose, là, de suite. Tout aurait été préférable plutôt que de se retrouver dans cette situation des plus gênantes. Non, pas _des_ plus gênantes tout compte fait, mais bel et bien _la_ plus gênante. S'il n'était pas occupé à froisser sa robe dans ses mains le plus fort possible, il se serait probablement pincé pour savoir si ce qu'il voyait était réel. Ou alors il se serait cassé un doigt. Ou six, histoire d'être bien sûr. Puis il serait allé à l'infirmerie et y aurait passé la nuit, bien tranquillement, au chaud au milieu des odeurs de vomi des autres patients et des potions qui l'auraient probablement fait vomir à son tour.

Mais encore une fois, il se devait d'insister, même passer sa nuit à avoir la nausée à cause d'odeurs immondes aurait été mieux que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Tout d'abord, pour tout expliquer, il devait commencer par vanter l'utilité d'avoir un ami préfet-en-chef. La nouvelle en avait surpris plus d'un, James le premier, mais les avantages associés à la position étaient tout simplement incroyables.

(C'était faux. Il n'y avait presque aucun avantage et la liste de leurs responsabilités était si longue qu'il fallait qu'ils s'y mettent à quatre pour qu'ils arrivent à bout de tout ce que James devait faire. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment Lily faisait pour s'en sortir.)

L'un des meilleurs avantages, il devait l'avouer, était leur salle de bain privée. Lily avait mis un système de rotation en place afin que James et elle ne se croisent jamais au niveau de leur salle de bain, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Une fois que James leur eut expliqué ce système (ce qui lui avait pris un bon quart d'heure parce que lui-même avait encore du mal à le comprendre), Remus s'était arrangé pour qu'eux aussi puissent en bénéficier sans être dérangés.

Les trois premiers mois avaient été absolument parfaits. Remus pouvait se prélasser dans une salle de bain juste pour lui, pendant presque autant de temps qu'il le voulait. Personne ne l'avait jamais dérangé et même si les premières semaines il avait toujours peur de se faire attraper par un professeur, après avoir remarqué que rien ne lui arrivait, il s'était laissé aller.

Il aurait dû se douter que tout se passait trop bien, surtout quand il prenait en compte le fait que James et Sirius utilisaient eux aussi cette salle de bain.

Ce soir-là, alors que les effets de la pleine lune se faisaient encore sentir, Sirius avait accepté de lui laisser son tour à la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se détendre avant de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil (avec grasse matinée en prime, Remus ne remercierait jamais assez celui qui avait inventé le dimanche).

Et c'était ce qu'il avait naïvement cru jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la salle de bain.

Il eut à peine le temps de pousser la porte, puis de la refermer derrière lui, qu'un bruit (un _gémissement_ , avait-il tout d'abord pensé avant de balayer cette idée d'un revers de main étant donné qu'il était seul dans la salle de bain) se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce. Au niveau de la douche qui était cachée derrière l'avancement d'un mur, s'il ne se trompait pas.

Il avait fait l'erreur de s'y aventurer sans une once d'hésitation. Il aurait pu tomber sur n'importe quel scénario. James qui s'était trompé dans les horaires qu'il leur avait données, ce qui voudrait dire que Lily était probablement en train de se doucher. Ou alors tout simplement Sirius qui avait oublié leur arrangement et qui était donc venu se prélasser. Peut-être bien James lui-même qui avait décidé qu'il méritait une petite pause après une longue journée. Voire même Peter qui avait enfin surmonté sa peur de se faire attraper par un professeur et avait finalement décidé d'essayer la salle de bain privée (qui n'était plus privé étant donné qu'ils l'utilisaient tous).

Il était prêt à voir un de ses amis dans cette douche. Ou bien Lily. Une situation gênante l'attendait sûrement, mais ce serait surmontable.

_Que nenni._

Ce n'était ni Peter qui aurait surmonté sa peur et encore moins Lily qui aurait décidé qu'un bain de minuit serait approprié.

C'était Sirius qui avait apparemment oublié leur arrangement.

C'était James qui avait apparemment décidé qu'il méritait de se détendre avec un longue journée.

C'était Snape qui avait apparemment– non, il ne savait pas ce que Snape foutait là.

Et il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait sur Sirius _et_ sous James. En même temps, oui.

D'où sa position actuelle. C'est-à-dire figé, les yeux écarquillés, aucun mot ne s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. En fait, il était presque sûr qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et s'il ne se forçait pas à inspirer, il n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'oeil. Ce qui, encore une fois, serait mieux que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

D'un même mouvement (qui l'aurait fait sursauter s'il n'était pas incapable de bouger), les trois garçons relevèrent les yeux vers lui.

Snape fronça les sourcils tandis que Sirius et James sourirent.

« **Ah, enfin ! On t'attend depuis un moment** , déclara Sirius. »

Snape baissa les yeux sur lui.

« **Comment ça ?** demanda-t-il et _oui, Sirius, comment ça ?_

\- **Oh, c'est juste que je pensais que Rem–**

\- **Ça se saurait si tu pensais, Black.**

\- **Déjà de mauvaise humeur ? On n'a même pas commencé.** »

Snape donna un coup de coude à James qui rit et Sirius reprit :

« **On voulait juste te partager un peu.** »

Snape tiqua, mais il ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça.

« **D'abord Potter, maintenant Lupin, c'est qui le prochain ?** _ **Non**_ **– Tais-toi Potter, je ne veux pas savoir.** »

James referma la bouche et, après avoir échangé un regard amusé avec Sirius, plongea sa tête dans le coup de Snape. Remus ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il y fit mais le serpentard réagit tellement bruyamment qu'il détourna la regard, baissant les yeux sur Sirius qui le regardait.

« **Alors, Remus ?** demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire surprendre par son meilleur ami en plein action avec son autre meilleur ami et leur _pire ennemi_. **Tu n'as pas envie de voir ce qu'il se passe par** _ **ici**_ **?** »

Et, comme pour appuyer ses mots, Sirius posa une main sur la cuisse de Snape. Il remonta lentement, si lentement, que Remus se sentit hypnotisé par le mouvement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer le contraste entre la peau légèrement hâlée de Sirius et la cuisse pâle de Snape. Les doigts de Sirius frôlaient à peine la peau de Snape, le faisant trembler sous ce léger contact, et il continua de remonter encore et encore, jusqu'à finalement empoigner le–

Snape gémit bruyamment et, à sa plus grande horreur, Remus sentit une certaine partie de son corps réagir.

Sirius eut un sourire goguenard et les épaules de James furent secouées d'un rire silencieux.

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient gagné.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
